


【EC】Nemo 无名之人

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 抽到的关键词是匿名用户，所以有了这个。联邦探员Charles在追查一个连环杀手的时候，收到了来自一个匿名用户的奇怪信息。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	【EC】Nemo 无名之人

正文：

01  
[如果我是你，我就不会在那个女人身上浪费时间。]紫色头盔小人头像吐出一串文字，像一条眼珠碧绿的蛇在LED屏后对Charles紧盯不放，昂起头颅嘶嘶作响。  
Charles一如既往地敲击键盘重复已经询问过千百次的问题：[我的朋友，哪怕现在也不愿意告诉我你是谁吗？]  
[这不重要。]对方用一种冷冰冰的语调回复，[重要的是，睁开你的眼睛，别管那个女人了，去看看可怜的乔治在三周前参加的那个气象学会议。]  
[老实说，我不明白你怎么会以为我们能放过这么重要的线索。感谢你的“专业”建议。]  
[那么专业人士都调查到了些什么？]对面不无讽刺地反问。  
[不幸的是，这涉及到重要机密，不能随便透露给来路不明的网路幽灵。]屏幕的荧荧亮光在Charles的脸上晃出白花花的一片，他握紧了鼠标开始回想自己关于那场会议的调查中可能错过的每一个细节。  
[网路幽灵？说真的，Charles，这就是你想出来的绰号？真是令人惊叹的创造力。]有点偏离主题了，但是没关系，这也是他们之间相处的模式之一。Charles尽力想象着无形的网络那一头的迷人的朋友现在的表情，好吧，也许可以把他们的关系定义为朋友，那也应该容许Charles的生活被连环杀手、血淋淋的现场图片和混乱不清的证词包围的时候想象一下他未曾谋面的网友的迷人程度。  
[那就是一无所获的另一种委婉说法。]在Charles来得及做出回应之前，那条蛇已经嗅到猎物散发出来的恐惧气味，[给个提醒，他们是在这次会议上认识的，查查宾客名单，他一定用了某种手法让自己混进来。]  
Charles再次把自己放回到工作状态，[我的朋友，很感谢你的建议。鉴于你对我们的“黑王”的了解，我假设你认识他，并希望阻止他的下一次犯罪。那么为什么不直接告诉我他的真实身份？我们会竭尽所能保护每一个证人，你不会有任何安全问题，我以联邦探员的身份向你保证。]  
[这就是问题所在。我不认识他。他不使用真名，所以没办法告诉你，抱歉。]  
Charles看着这个否定动词有点出神，他当然不相信这套说辞，但也不习惯把他的……可以说是线人吧，逼得太紧。他至今没有把这个神秘存在向Logan汇报。倒不是说他不信任这位经验丰富，对工作的热心专注程度与个人生活成反比的高级探员，只是确实非常难以解释。他曾委托Hank帮他秘密调查这个神秘用户的地址，这位拥有三个博士学位的信息技术专家也给不出任何有用的信息。他告诉Charles这个匿名用户使用的虚拟IP在不断变换，难以定位他的确切坐标。他这么大费周章掩盖自己真实身份与Charles取得联系，只是为了向Charles正在调查的代号为“黑王”的连环杀手案件给出提示，有够难以理解的了。  
[Charles，别碰你酒柜里的威士忌，关上电脑，去五十八大街你最喜欢的那家餐厅吃晚餐。你已经多久没吃过一顿像样的东西了？]每当这个时候Charles总会怀疑他在自己家安了摄像头，足够体贴，但从某种方面上来说也有点毛骨悚然。尽管理性思维告诉自己这不过是从聊天内容和从中所透露的生活作息规律的合理推测。并且总是正确的。[你没自己以为的那么难以捉摸，Charles。]一次聊天中他这么说。  
[天啊，你一定是个控制狂。但是，好的，我会去，多谢关心。]  
[听起来不错。为什么不让我们的合作更有趣一点呢？Charles，如果你告诉我你在会议名单上找到了什么东西，作为交换，我就告诉你我的名字，如何？以免你用那糟透了的绰号。毕竟我没什么其他可以提供，要知道在关于“黑王”的事情上，我对你知无不言。]  
Charles舔了舔急需酒精滋润的嘴唇，先不说他是否真的有自己声称的那么“知无不言”，这可是个确凿无疑的诱惑，而Xavier探员真的有自己以为的那么规则至上吗？  
[成交。]

如果想谈谈这个神秘的匿名用户，要追溯到六个月之前；若是要谈谈“黑王”，就得把日历回翻到十四个月前的星期一。  
长话短说，第一个受害者的尸体出现在哈得逊码头，全身多处骨折和脏器破裂，一枚黑王棋子放在他的心脏部位。接下来是爱达荷州，有证据显示受害者在死前经受了长久的折磨。最新的一起于两周前被他的公寓管理员发现，死者是哥伦比亚大学的大气科学讲师。十四个月，三个受害者，平均四个月一起，以一个连环杀手来说效率有点太高了。对于像他这样傲慢且充满表现欲的连环杀手而言，每一处都是精心布置的现场，以渴望被观赏的姿态揭开幕布，没留下任何可以被追根溯源的痕迹，真正的案发地至今仍是谜团。针对被害人的画像也没能透露太多的信息，这两男一女都没有遭到性侵的迹象，都是有稳定收入、受过教育的美国公民，无既往犯罪史，最小二十六岁，最大的三十七岁，是很多专对弱者下手的连环杀手绝对不会挑选的对象。但从另一个角度来看，这些人也没有富有到引起仇恨的地步，更何况“黑王”优雅的行事风格让Charles推断他受过良好教育且有一定的医学背景。  
匿名用户是在第二宗案件被媒体大肆渲染报道后找上Charles的，在一个匿名聊天室里透露了一些只有真正知情人才会了解的追查方向，Charles在终于打算试试看的时候收获了一个宝贵的目击证人，坦言他在阿姆斯特朗酒吧后巷看到受害女子同一个男人上了车。至少他们现在有一个模糊的嫌疑人画像了。  
Charles对他的神秘线人的身份有过种种猜测，从同谋到亲人朋友到连环杀手本人精神分裂出来的第二个人格——潜意识里希望自己的杀戮被阻止——不一而足。对方闭口不言，但听到第三种猜测时反应激烈，[别把我和那种渣滓相提并论。他不会良心发现的，更不会就此收手。]于是Charles小心翼翼地询问他是否是另一个被囚禁的受害者，向他保证警方会尽最大努力把他毫发无伤地救出来，得到了一个哭笑不得的表情。  
在六个月的怀疑、试探、交流，在刀尖上起舞之后，Charles与他的神秘网友建立了一种脆弱的信任关系。他按照提供的思路进行追查，得到或没有得到新的东西，再把它们都贴在自己的思维导图里，指望有一天电路能被接通，圣诞彩灯会招摇地亮起。尽管Charles在最大程度上保持了在保密方面的专业作风，但却不可避免地透露了过多且不必要的生活细节。与之相对应的是，他仍然对对方一无所知。[一无所知就有点太超过了，我确信我们已经分享了不止一个秘密。]对方半真半假地指责，令Charles想起他们在儿童文学、上世纪经典科幻电影和在线国际象棋中共度的美好时光。  
他可能有点陷得太深了。

第二天Charles给他的搭档Moria带了香草咖啡和早餐三明治，眼下泛青的女探员对他微笑：“真贴心。谢谢你Charles。”Charles拍了拍她的肩，“早上好，有什么新东西吗？”Moria的笑容又收了回去，她摊了摊手，“进展有限。我今天下午约了多弗的前女友，她昨天才从西班牙回来。不过鉴于他们已经分手半年了，我估计没什么用。”“祝你好运。”Charles同情地说，给了她一个鼓励的眼神。  
他把早餐和空间一起留给Moria，重新抽出了包含气象学会议资料的卷宗，受邀与会人员多达一百六十八人，加上工作人员只会更多。他们的初步调查没有发现什么问题，同乔治·多弗一起出席的同事和朋友们都一致认为他表现如往常一样，没什么需要特别注意的。但现在不妨更细致一点。Charles起身把卷宗交给了两个月前才调过来的Armando Muñoz，告诉他打电话向每个人确认参会情况，是否携带同伴、是否有不认识的可疑人员，重点排查三十岁到五十岁之间的白人男子。  
Armando绝对细心且可靠，下班之前已经把初步的调查报告送到了他的桌上，圈出来的红色圆弧在极力掩饰着兴奋，因为这个“可疑之处”真的非常、非常明显。“头儿，这下我们能抓住他了。你是怎么想到查这一步的？”Armando用警界新人对破案率最高的前辈的那种崇拜目光看着他，Charles露出前辈该有的意蕴深长的笑容，谈了一番细节和经验的重要性。

受邀名单上一名马里兰州的气象学家告诉Armando他并未参加这个会议，而是回绝了主办方。而主办方声称他们收到了另一封撤回之前的拒绝表示同意的邮件。  
凶案小组的成员为这个最新进展发出欢呼，Charles更是因为过于激动而轻轻喘气，他们从未离黑王如此近过，他坚信只要沿着这条来之不易的线索继续追查下去，他就能在第四个受害者出现之前将黑王抓捕归案。尽管不是每个人都同意Charles的最新意见，比如部门主管利斯纳就认为这二者之间没有明显的逻辑关系，巧合的可能性更大。但更多的人站在Charles这一边。

Charles犹豫许久，还是试探性地打出：[今晚在吗？]  
[随时为您效劳。]他回答得很快，好像整晚就守在电脑前等着Charles来告诉他最新进展似的，一点也不给反悔的时间。  
柔滑的威士忌增添了Charles的胆量，他把玻璃杯放到远离电脑的位置，下定决心把他的最新进展和盘托出。[……技术组在查那封假邮件的发件人信息；黑王很可能认识他冒名顶替的这位气象学家。]  
他的神秘朋友沉默了很长时间，久到Charles以为他已经忘记了另一半约定打算提醒的时候，对话框再次出现。  
[恭喜你，Charles。但是千万要小心。你越是深入，也就越是危险。他不会放过你的。]一个提醒。这是他第一次对Charles的人身安全而不是健康状况表示关心。这预示着什么吗？黑王在受到威胁时会对警探出手吗？你为什么这么了解他？  
[多谢你的提醒。我现在来拿属于我的那一份赌注了，我的朋友。]  
[Erik。]  
Charles等了一会儿，直到确实没有新的对话弹出才发问：[就这样？没有姓吗？]  
[没有，亲爱的。留到下一次赌注吧，总要有点神秘感，否则你很快就会对我失去兴趣了。]

Erik。Erik。Charles轻轻发出这个单词，卷舌，最后的音节要短促有力。一种神秘的喜悦被含在这个有魔力的名字里，那意味着他终于取得了一点进展，尽管他的朋友，现在是Erik了，从不讨论他的私人生活。不知道为什么，直觉告诉Charles他的神秘朋友说的是实话，他确实很像一个Erik。  
Charles甚至翻开了电话号码簿，最终在成百上千个Erik的面前败下阵来。也许下一次，他对自己说，下一次他会告诉你他的姓氏。

02  
Charles在温暖的被单下醒来。被奶油色窗帘所阻隔了一部分慑人威力的阳光仍然暖洋洋地铺洒到整个室内，这层金色的薄纱在他的眼睑织就温柔的光晕。Charles揉揉眼睛，看向床头的闹钟，十点过五分。他已经很久没有在不被闹钟打扰的情况下经历这么漫长又舒适的睡眠了。他现在心情愉悦，头脑清醒，充满干劲，尤其是最近进展不错，也没有新的受害人出现。  
他不是那种会把案件照片和思维导图贴满整个卧室的探员，绝对不会。倒不是说他会带人回家过夜，只是为了免于梦魇的侵扰。他上一次正儿八经的交往经历还得追溯到大学时和Moria的校园恋情，在工作后宣告破灭，他们都是把事业放得更重的那一类型，彼此觉得还是做朋友更加合适。几年后在机缘巧合之下成了搭档，现在早已成功地跨越了尴尬期正式恢复到纯洁的友谊，Moria的无名指上也套上了一枚戒指。显然他不如好友那样幸运，在被案件折磨的空隙分不出什么精力去料理自己的感情生活，又不愿学Logan的作风，在这个温馨但对独居来说还是过大了的公寓里唯一曾陪伴过他的是一只杜宾，直到他混乱的作息已经无法让她得到合适的照料。她是Raven领养的退役警犬，现在已经和他的女权主义者妹妹快快乐乐地生活在了西海岸，留下Charles抚摸着她们的照片叹息不已。  
尽管Charles在特定时候会有点伤春悲秋，比如刚起床的脆弱时段，但大多数时候他是个快活的乐观主义者，笃信自己为正义而战。

在等待烤面包机的过程中Charles习惯性地打开了手机，没什么新消息。在过去的一个月里除了对他生活的必要关心和分享为数不多的娱乐，他和Erik几乎没交流任何与案件相关的东西。Charles只是简单地告诉Erik[有进展]，Erik也仅仅回答[祝贺你和你的小组]。  
吃了面包，喝完咖啡，Charles准备去图书馆还他快要到期的书，顺便在一家新开的素食餐馆吃午餐。

阳光慷慨地向周日挥洒福祉，天空有不知名的城市鸟类展翼的剪影，Charles拎着皮包迈上层层台阶，四周是错落的人群。这个周末不止他一人选择在书籍中消磨时光。  
以Charles的敏锐程度，很容易注意到一道目光，刀锋般抵在他的后颈，有着冰凉的触感，却轻如白纸，几乎不带实质性的重量。但当他回头时只能看见林立的书架和周围三三两两拿着书或电脑的男女老少，那道目光消失了，如同一滴水融入大海，刚刚的经历仿佛一出飞蚊症。Charles揉揉太阳穴，也许是最近压力太大导致的神经过敏，他想。  
[Erik，在吗？需要一点帮助。]  
[oui]  
停下Charles，想象他说法语的样子没有任何帮助。  
[约翰·威廉斯还是萨尔曼·鲁西迪？]  
[前者。]  
[很有你的风格。好，我借了。]  
[什么时候分享你的感想？]  
[下次吧。]  
直到他走出图书馆，那种感觉再也没出现过。

第二次出现在周四他转过一个便利店的拐角的时候，一种模糊的感觉缓缓刺入他的后脑，尖锐但轻微，蜜蜂尾针的轻蛰，激起发麻的痒意。再次的，他转过头时一无所获，只有因绿灯亮起瞬间拥挤的人行横道。

Charles没有把这段经历告诉任何人，对Erik说他正在遭受飞蚊症的困扰，那边停滞了很长一段时间，才告诉他工作是不是太累了，应当预约一个眼科医生来看看，注意休息。

周一他们得到了一个地址，归功于年轻而勤奋的Armando，经过一番对可能出现的危险情况的预估后，Charles、Moria、Armando和更加冲动的Alex带上经过检查确认的武器坐上了车。  
那是一个废弃的农场，被原先的主人转手给了一个神秘人士。它沉默地伫立在荒僻的原野之上，泥层剥落裸露出内里坚硬而花色驳杂的岩石。因为缺少打理的缘故，杂草长得尤为茂密，尖尖的草茎直指蓝天，藏下一支小型军队绝对不成问题。当然也非常适合设下各种陷阱。  
这里显示出一种缺少人烟的寂静，偶尔的虫鸣和鸟啼增添了一丝活气。车辆在蔓生的草丛里穿行，一路碾平旺盛生长的草本植被，它们柔顺地俯身，所到之处留下麦田怪圈般的车辙印痕。  
他们直到开进农场抵至仓库门口才停车，分成两组，一组留守，一组进入。  
接下来Charles和Armando所见到的一切向他们确凿无疑地表明这至少是一起谋杀的第一现场。爱荷华州那起。

仓库最深处的房间里有三个用小臂粗的钢铁栏杆围成的笼子，栏杆底部焊在水泥地里，另一头插入天花板，不留一丝缝隙。留有挂锁的锁扣，但锁不在这里。地面和墙体都焊接有铁环和锁链，高度不等。  
每一个角落都有一个正在运作的摄像头，冷冰冰的玻璃镜头注视着大地上所有鲜血淋漓的罪恶。  
渗进水泥的血迹很难清洗，由于时间的久远已经凝固成了深褐色，几乎包含了已知的所有血迹形态类型，和其他深浅不一的污渍昭示着这里曾经发生过的一切。

Charles不做侧写，但有一个心理学博士学位。他对人性有一种近乎非人类的洞察力，介于站在玻璃笼子外旁观和敏感纤细的卓越共情之间。现场有一种实验性的特质，尽管物质环境粗糙，但缺少激情和以痛苦取乐的痕迹。换句话说，黑王不以折磨他的囚徒为目的，也不从中得到快乐。  
大部分人会把警察这个职业浪漫化，但事实上绝少能领会到惊险刺激的冒险生活。更多是在和数不清的文书工作打交道，去一大堆毫无意义的地方，问一大堆毫无意义的人，监控摄像头，人脸比对，在地图上标出可能的路线，你见过这个人吗，女士？随时设想各种可能性，最坏的那种。连环杀手？最常遇到的案件无非是因为篱笆墙或草坪这点破事和你的邻居发生争吵，然后你取下了挂在墙上的猎枪，“砰”，然后逃亡。或者没上过小学的小混混冲进路边的便利店，本来只想抢几个钱，可不知怎么地，也许是女收银员的尖叫声太大，吵到了他，反正就是那么一回事，然后逃亡。大部分人智商低得不如肯塔基农场的阉猪，但十足的穷凶极恶，没法正常和人打交道。  
像黑王这种高智商的专业人士实在少数。经常有点很严重的精神问题，对情感的感知异于常人。都以为自己比凡人要强，所以有天赋的支配权力。把杀戮视为一种欲望。不巧的是，Charles也这样认为，有他的智商指数和博士学位为证。但他证明自己比这些杂种更强的办法是把他们绳之以法，把他们引以为傲的把戏摔个粉碎。没一个人和Charles说过他不当探员会很适合当连环杀手这种话。有些人天生就是不会被深渊吞噬的。但那只是因为他俯视深渊。像俯视犯错的孩童。他过早地超越了那个阶段，没了纵身一跃的冲动。他见过很多人，有的警察会拿走死人身上的现金，有些人会和目击证人或者干脆家属上床，有不少人认为警察队伍的“名声”比给一个年轻人洗清冤屈更为重要。他对自己所供职的部门的罪恶和黑暗一清二楚，也做过摧毁这个庞大的共生系统的幻梦，但如今他只是Charles Xavier探员，十足的好人，把至少不同流合污作为底线，一部分原因是他足够有钱，不靠任何不正当手段就能过活。  
Erik曾说他“凌驾于他们之上”，说他有一种“傲慢的天真”。  
不算太糟糕的论断。

摄像头里没什么新东西，三周前的数据被自动删除，这三周以来无人靠近这个仓库。至于开启了自动上传功能的数据的目的地，就要依靠Hank的小组来破解了。  
Charles把塞在文件夹缝隙里的巧克力棒包装纸扔掉，等待电脑开机的过程中抽了张餐巾纸去擦窗户玻璃，谁又不是被关在玻璃笼子里的动物呢？  
所有的迹象都表明那个农场已经被黑王废弃了，他在处理完现场、完成抛尸后不会再冒着风险回到那里。既然如此，那么摄像头的意义何在？他是在等着被发现的那一刻吗？还是想要掌握警方的进度？为此他甘愿冒这么大的风险吗？  
现在黑王仍隐匿于云雾之中。而他们已经被盯上了，这是确凿无疑的。

[新收获。]  
[这就是你这几天失踪的原因吗？]  
[怎么，你就不怀疑我是被绑架了吗？]  
[天啊，我怎么就没想到过这种可能呢？]  
Charles在工作时间很不合时宜地笑出声来，回复：[到目前为止没事。]  
[飞蚊症好了没？]  
[好多了。不怎么发作。]  
[所以是什么新收获？]  
[一个地点。]  
[他家？]  
[恐怕没那么好。另一个现场。]  
[新的受害者？]  
[不。以前的。]  
[方便描述一下吗？]  
Charles迟疑了。将这些机密告诉别人已经违反了规定，但万一……  
[农场。我只能告诉你这么多。]他打下这段话后轻轻地吸气，希望不会是个错误。  
Erik过了几分钟才回他：[后院或者什么地方挖挖看。试试能不能找到什么。]  
这行字在屏幕上看起来有点刺眼。Charles觉得自己仿佛置身于一个推理解谜AVG，偶尔需要向攻略寻求帮助。唯一不一样的是这不是智力谜题，而是鲜活的生命。  
[多谢了，Erik。等我有新消息再告诉你。]

现在再跑一趟不太现实，已经到了下班时间，明天或许可以。Charles把这条在便签上记下，收拾东西准备回家。Moria还在血迹鉴定那儿，Armando自愿留下来加班，Alex去接他弟弟，于是走出警局大楼的只有Charles孤身一人。

到家时Charles给了出租车司机一笔小费，和公寓管理员打了招呼后坐电梯上楼。  
站在门前时Charles拿钥匙的手停住了，他后退了一步，看着金属的房门。  
在门的正中被用红漆画了一个拳头大小的瞄准准星。

03  
“这是警告，Charles。”Moria担忧地看着好友，“你不能继续住家里了，还有其他可以去的地方吗？”  
Charles揉了揉自己的太阳穴，叹气：“在我租到一间新的公寓之前，恐怕只能在酒店待几天了。”  
还好这次走廊里的摄像头无虞地记录了一切，这个把自己包裹得像恐怖分子的男人第一次出现是在三楼的楼梯间，完成一切后进入了另一侧的楼道门，至此不见踪迹。楼梯间没有摄像头是一个重大缺憾。除非他就是公寓住户，否则翻窗的可能性很大。  
这次至少收获了他的身高，五英尺十英寸左右，比Charles高一些。  
尽管监控记录显示他并未进入Charles的房间，但保险起见依然做了一番排查。Charles当天就收拾了必要的东西入住了一家酒店。

当晚他睡得并不安稳。一片冷硬的漆黑，所触之处都是能把指头磨出血的粗粝质感，有一线朦朦胧胧的光顺着门缝透进来。他试着站起来，双腿传来的一阵剧痛让他重新摔倒在地。他抑制住颤抖摸向剧痛的部位，一手粘稠腥甜的血。适应了黑暗后的眼睛终于看清了他和门之间隔着伫立的铁栏，Charles忍痛把自己往前挪，触到了光滑的栏杆，这时他听到了脚步声。有人正在门外，朝这边走来。一股难以名状的恐惧攫住了Charles，不知为什么他不认为这是来救他的。他一点一点后退，在寂静和漆黑之中听到了自己如鼓的心跳声。而另一个声音划破了寂静。一声轻笑。来自他的左侧。Charles缓慢地把头转过去。

Charles不知道自己是在尖叫中醒来还是说尖叫也是梦境的一部分。他浑身几乎被冷汗浸透，睡衣黏糊糊地贴着他的躯干，要吸尽最后一口氧气似地剧烈呼吸，心脏瓣膜急促地收缩扩张。  
时间：早上五点二十一。  
他下床洗了个澡，算是彻底没有了睡意。于是刷牙，刮胡子，把睡袍翻出来穿上，从浴室一路走到靠着大落地窗搭着薄绒毯的单人沙发上坐下。Charles就着这个姿势把窗帘拉开，天已经开始亮了，整座城市笼罩在白雾未散的清晨空气中。对面是一家大型购物中心，未到营业时间，黑洞洞地沉睡着。

Charles坐了一会儿，还是把昨晚放到酒柜上的那瓶威士忌拿下来，给自己倒了两指，从小冰箱里取出冰块加到玻璃杯中。给笔记本连上数据线花了Charles一点时间。他又坐回原位，按下开机键，慢慢啜饮深金色的酒液。海潮般滑过他的咽喉。

[有点状况。]  
[紧急吗？]Erik回复得很快，就好像他一天二十四小时不眠不休守在线上等待Charles来找他似的。  
[嗯……不算吧？]Charles想了想，又接着描述：[他知道我住在哪儿了。可能是他，也可能不是，反正有人打算给我个警告。]  
[操。你没事吧？受伤？]  
[没。]  
[你搬出去了吗？]  
[我在酒店。]  
[酒店？不，Charles，你不能住在酒店。你们警察有没有那种安全屋？二十四小时派人在门口把守的？还有摄像头那种？]  
[Erik，放轻松，请别紧张。]Charles又喝了一大口威士忌，酒精给他一种奇怪的安全感，[我们每天收到的威胁不计其数。要是每个探员都这样那我们还是别工作了。放心，我现在很安全。]  
[他和其他人不一样，Charles！他真的会动手。总之你不能一个人住在酒店。等等，你是一个人吗？]  
[显然如此。]有点不太对劲。Charles放下玻璃杯。Erik通常表现得胜券在握、游刃有余，从来不会如此……惊慌。就好像他笃定Charles会惨遭毒手似的。当然，任何人在遭遇了Charles所遇到的一堆事后都会做出相同的判断，但Erik，Charles并未告诉他那么多，对吧？他对Charles安全的担心有点超乎正常水平了。  
[老天，你们警察系统就是这么对待它的勤勤恳恳的员工的？你应该至少和另一个同事住在一起。绝对不要单独行动。那个叫Moria的女人呢？她就这么袖手旁观？]  
[Erik。你有点反应过度了。她结婚了，她有自己的生活。不太合适。]  
[去他妈的反应过度。Charles，你现在非常危险。你面对的家伙毫无人性，丧心病狂，做出什么事来都不奇怪。你随身带枪对不对？]  
[当然。]  
[保护好你自己，Charles，算我求你了。小心有人跟着你，注意对面有没有人在窗子后面监视？他们会这一套。总之你一个人住不安全，相信我。]  
[他们？]  
[选定了目标后这些狗杂种就会这样。你比我有经验。]  
[好的，多谢你的关心。我今天还打算再去一趟农场。]笔记本下角显示了小小的06:33，离上班还有一会儿。由于昨天的突发情况Logan会同意他不工作一天的，但Charles就是忍不了想要知道能找出什么东西。  
[那很好。不过说真的，Charles，实在不行你甚至可以叫你妹妹过来。她关心你。]  
Charles被毒蛇咬了一口似的顿住了。他又一字一词地把这句话读了一遍，那个词语安静地待在原地，首字母柔韧地缠上他的咽喉。哪怕是刚刚的威士忌也不能叫他冷静下来了。他有点呼吸不畅。  
[你怎么知道我有一个妹妹？你认识她吗？]  
[你上次告诉过我。]  
[我不记得了。我当时是怎么说的？]  
[有一阵子了。我记不清。你说她是你唯一的亲人，你爱她。类似的话。]  
Charles吞咽下喉咙里不存在的硬块，该死，他拉上了窗帘，房间又重回黑暗。电脑屏幕依然散发惨淡的白光。  
[Erik，听着：我从来没有告诉过你我有一个妹妹。从来没有。]  
[你没有吗？也许是你忘记了。]  
[我没有。]Charles稳定地打字，[就像你说的，保持一点神秘感，不是吗？我看起来是那种会随便告诉别人我有一个妹妹的人吗？再给一个陌生人说我有多爱她？我不会醉酒后告诉别人，不会向我身边的人谈起她，连Moria也不知道她的存在。那你又是怎么知道的？]  
Charles敲出最后一个问号，不给Erik反驳的机会，[你在调查我。Erik。什么样的人会来调查一个联邦探员？你觉得呢？]  
[Charles，我没有调查你。]  
[你知道最有趣的是什么吗？我们都知道黑王心思缜密，从不留下痕迹，也从不犯错。我们花了一年多也没能找出他什么踪迹。而你，Erik，顺着你提供的线索后，“砰”，他就犯下了最简单不过的错误。]  
[他也是人类！人总是会犯错的，Charles。]  
[人总是会犯错误的，说得不错。我犯下的最大错误就是曾经相信过你，而不是在你第一次和我联系的时候就报告。你还记得上次我们下棋吗？我让你选颜色，你选了黑子。看看你自己，你从不告诉我任何生活细节。有太多巧合了，你知道我的住址，知道我们的进度。最重要的是，你对黑王太了解，却不肯透露任何个人信息。目前为止的嫌疑人画像，都刚好与你透露出来的信息吻合。你觉得这仅仅是巧合吗，Erik？]Charles敲击回车后露出一个苦笑，他应该坚持自己最开始的猜测的，而不是这样被人当小丑戏弄。诚然，Erik有点古怪的迷人，风趣，锐利，这也同所有受害者眼中的男人惊人地一致。并导致了最后的悲剧。  
[Charles，求你，你不能这样对我。]  
[我现在才反应过来是有点太晚了，但正义永远不会嫌迟。我会推翻之前我顺着你的诱导所有的调查，从头再来。从现在开始我不会相信你说的每一个字。]  
[Charles，拜托，求你别这样。我以为我们是朋友，我发誓我从来没骗过你，更不会对你不利。我不是黑王。希望你能相信我。]  
[你还敢说这个词？！]要是面对面的话，Charles一定忍不住要把酒杯砸到他脸上，现在只能用大写字母表达愤慨，指望着加粗的新罗马能重重地压向他的胸口，以内出血的力度。[而到了现在你竟然还不敢告诉你到底是谁？]  
[Charles，别这样。]  
长时间的停顿。Charles看了聊天窗口好一会儿。如果他的办法有效的话，兴许Erik会愿意向他袒露真相。一个愿意主动招惹警方的连环杀手总得有些怪癖。  
他等到了新的一条。

[我不能告诉你我是谁因为我他妈根本就不在你们的现实！]  
[？]Charles下意识打出一个问号，这他妈什么情况？  
[你吃错药了？]他合理地询问，毕竟他之前从来没有假设过黑王其实是个瘾君子。[什么叫不在我们的现实？]  
[Charles，我知道这难以理解，但希望你听我把话说完。]  
[可以。]  
[我来自未来。不太好的。有个杀人狂会要你的命，我在试图救你。]  
Charles开始后悔喝那杯威士忌了，现在他的头脑一方面理解能力好得像磨利的刀刃，一方面又因为这些话远远超出了一个相信科学的现代人类的理解范围而发昏。[你是谁？时空管理局吗？]  
Erik回答得很快，[一个鬼魂。]  
[我不知道如何确切描述发生在我身上的事情。因为从现实意义上来讲，我已经死了。]  
Charles差点打翻放在大腿上的笔记本。突然由推理解密AVG发展到包含超自然要素的程度，这个世界和Charles中间一定有一个已经疯了。  
[我不知道当时的具体时间，但我被袭击那天是八月四日。醒来后发现我在一个铁笼里。中途过去了多少天我不清楚。他并不每天给我们提供食物。最后那天他打开门，进来，拿了把半尺长的刀。我知道他要做什么。总之，你不会想听具体发生了什么的。我跑了出去，这个狗杂种拿着他的刀追我。他的“工作间”最底层放了一包硝铵炸药。我认得这玩意，也知道怎么使用。我敢肯定我俩都尸骨无存了。]  
[结果我既没有上天堂也没有下地狱。我不止一次想过死后会怎么样，可没想到会是这样。我变成了一段游荡在网络里的幽魂，你能理解吗？我的意识没有消散，只在网络中存在。看了看日期，我发现回到了九个月前。我总得做点什么。于是找到了你。]  
[你是怎么认识我的？]  
[因为你在我隔壁，Charles。隔音效果很糟糕，也许他故意为之。我们靠在墙上敲摩斯密码交流。你相当优秀。你诱导他说了不少事情。个人信息他没透露一个字，可把以前的案件描述得很清楚。我也知道了不少关于你自己的事情。比如你妹妹。]  
Charles的胃重重下沉。他没有必要去问Erik那个世界里“自己”的结局。显而易见。  
[我要如何相信你的话？]

04  
周日天空阴沉沉的，空气也不怎么好，像蒙上一层砂石。需要一通暴雨来清洗。Erik Lehnsherr没打算出门，不出意外的话他今天只同电影作伴。  
门铃响起的时候他正在看一个西班牙语节目，里面的女人把嘴唇涂得猩红，笑起来要咧到耳根。印象中没有人会在一个周日上午来找自己，Erik在开门之前朝猫眼看了一眼，果然是不认识的人。

来人个子不高，有一张很年轻的脸，穿衬衫和牛仔裤。看见他的时候神色顿了一顿，一丝不知名的情绪从他脸上闪过。然后很友善地冲他笑了一下，把证件举到他眼前，“警察。我叫Charles Xavier。”  
Erik请他进去。他在年轻的时候是个狂热的激进分子，因为游行、抗议、集会等原因没少同警察打交道。现在他有了收入不菲的稳定工作，便很少再做这样会让妈妈担心的事情。并不是说他现在激进程度有所减轻。完全不是那么一回事。  
“喝点什么？威士忌？”Erik指指柜子，警察表情高深莫测地点头。Erik取了两个玻璃杯，各倒了三盎司，再拿出一个盛冰块的不锈钢杯放在一旁。

“你是Erik Lehnsherr吗？”警察坐在他对面，身体前倾，双手交叉，眼睛亮闪闪的，皮肤是一种极为润泽的白。  
“我是。”Erik点头，紧急回想了一遍自己前段时间做过的事情，总不会是他的老板终于因为财务诈骗东窗事发了?  
警察露出舒展的笑容，不知是不是威士忌的作用，他又介绍了一遍自己的名字，“叫我Charles就好。第一次和你面对面说话，感觉有点……不太寻常。”  
“请原谅，我们之前认识吗？”  
Charles的脸上出现一种很复杂的表情。Erik注意到他的手指紧张地绞在一起。“噢，你不知道。但是的，可以这么说。”

Charles在敲门之前做了很多设想。为了说服他，来自未来的那个Erik被迫事无巨细地回忆了一遍整个人生经历，从父母是如何决定移民到美国，到他在哪个医院出生，十八岁时拍过的全裸杂志封面。Erik吐露了他年少时干过的所有荒唐事，不，不是在倒满香槟的浴缸里同时和两个女友做爱这种程度；他被警察找过无数次麻烦，办的自发性刊物被查封，在催泪瓦斯中幸存，和十四个年轻女孩在政府门前全裸抗议。以及他后来是怎么选择成为一个工程师，性取向，最喜欢喝的威士忌牌子和最中意的酒吧，就差银行卡密码没告诉Charles了。唯一的问题是他没法向Erik要照片，那本杂志早已难觅踪迹，只能听他描述了一番。人类对自己外貌的印象和别人眼中的偏差大到可以把迈克尔杰克逊说成马龙白兰度的地步，基本上不能指望。

当他看到Erik Lehnsherr本人时，几乎要倒抽一口凉气。他有一种呼之欲出的锐利气质，那些阴影和轮廓都恰到好处，昭示存在感极强的英俊挺拔。他看到Charles时的惊讶和对他的名字毫无反应并不是能够伪装出来的，但还是很有礼貌地请他进去。  
没有宠物，没有家人，意料之中的井然有序，也不过于缺乏生活气息。Charles的视线不免被挂在墙上造型奇特的金属挂件所吸引，后知后觉地反应过来这是Erik的业余爱好之一的产物。  
Charles一口气把半杯威士忌喝下去，才说：“我接下来要说的事情，希望你不要太过惊讶。就，做好心理准备，好吗？”

回答完最后一个问题后他们陷入了短暂的寂静，Erik沉默地看着他，薄唇成一条线，眼珠闪一种很优雅的光，令Charles想起那些在雨林中穿行的美丽猎手，毛皮斑斓牙齿锋利的致命生物。  
“再来点吗？”Erik把视线落到空空的酒杯上，不带什么感情色彩地发问。Charles把头点得从善如流。  
再喝过一轮威士忌后气氛和缓了一点，弓弦上了松香，琴音也就褪去干涩变得圆润动听起来。Erik用指节轻敲杯壁，琥珀色的液体在水晶般的多面棱体折射下散射粼粼辉光，衬得那层薄薄的皮肤连同青色经络都隐约可见。“你想要我做什么？”他问，声音低沉，为这出歌剧奏响终章。  
Charles习惯性地咬唇，两片难以忽视的殷红被酒液染上一层亮色。咬出浅浅的泛白凹痕后才说出了他筹备已久的计划。据来自未来的Erik所说，他和自我介绍为Klaus Schmidt的男人相遇在一个少数群体权益集会上，按时间来看就在一个月之后，那绝对不是黑王的真名。不过他们都没有把握未来是否已经因此而改变，Schmidt又会不会在相同的时间出现在同一地点。Erik承认他是此类集会的常客，发表演讲时的激情昂扬可与德摩西尼媲美。他所要做的就是带上Charles照常去参加集会，只等Klaus Schmidt出现。  
“你刚刚说了他很可能认识你。”Erik对计划提出疑虑，“他肯定会察觉到不对劲的。”  
“我需要一个参加集会的合理理由吗？”Charles蹙眉想了想，“如果我是你新交的男朋友呢？足够有说服力吗？”

他们花了一天时间精心编出了一个在酒吧偶遇进而一见钟情的故事，用来应对各种可能的追问，完美得甚至可以骗过Erik的妈妈。Charles自然不能坦承自己的探员身份，便从警局提供的伪装身份库里选取了哥伦比亚大学的助教作为掩护。面对Erik说完那句话后的十几道向他射来的灼热目光，Charles露出完美微笑选择承受。  
至于为什么非得是男朋友，倒不是说Erik没有朋友，事实上仅靠个人魅力他就能吸引不少崇拜者，但他显然不是你在和妈妈吵架、和女友闹了矛盾后的合适倾诉和寻求建议的对象，光是想想Erik像个知心妈妈一样耐心开解的场面就能让人全身发悚。他乐于为任何人提供一些不那么温和的指导和建议，教导他们勇于为自己的权利而抗争，不要惧怕众人的眼光而是要用力量让他们震慑。所以当Erik要和另一个人讨论一些更为个人化的事情时，男朋友是比较不那么让人吃惊的掩护。  
Charles毫不遮掩地出示了迄今为止所有的聊天记录，有不少部分是相当直白的调情。Erik面不改色地接下了这个暗示，主动提出让目前无家可归的Charles暂住。那双蓝眼睛倏忽燃起一丛小小的火苗，继而燃烧成欣喜的笑容。Erik猜测他有二十五岁，或者比那更多，但现在那丰满的脸颊倒是显出少年般的意味了。  
至于警局那边，就让Charles自己解释去吧。

同居给日常生活带来一种昏然的奇妙感，尤其是Erik对Charles基本上一无所知，但反过来，Charles几乎了解他的一切。同未来的自己对话这种体验更是难以形容，还是死去的自己。察觉到他对Charles的感情并不困难，也许是被监禁期间的同盟情谊作祟，也许是眼见另一个活生生的人类在自己身边死去的无力感和愧疚感，非正常情况下滋生的复杂感情纠葛在一起，让现在这个Erik看向Charles的眼神也愈发复杂起来。他不知道应该用何种态度来面对，但有一件事是非常明确的，他要同Charles一起拯救他们自己。

Erik从衣柜深处把合法持有的雷明顿M870霰弹枪取出，放在床头以防不测。尽管没有任何证据显示黑王会强行进入任何受害者的家中，乔治·多弗更像是在失去意识的情况下被黑王带回他自己的公寓的。  
Charles和组员们重新回到那个农场，在后院挖出了一具几乎腐烂完全的尸骨，和被一同埋下的衣服、皮包、钥匙、钱包、眼镜等遗物，一部分属于第二起受害者。

面对未知的命运和黑王带来的无形压力，在此过程中他们也确实睡了那么几次，双双打破了Charles不和案件相关人员上床和Erik不睡警察的的准则。多巴胺和内啡肽填补了空荡荡的角落，充盈末日狂欢般的虚无和甜美，每一天完好无损地回家都是一场短暂的胜利，共死的花朵互相靠近，藤蔓纠缠，难舍难分。日历一张一张被撕去，命运的跫音遥遥响起。

所以就是这样了。Erik推开有些年头的大门，示意Charles跟上。里面已经到了不少人，看见Erik走进来时纷纷向他点头致意，也有人熟络地喊出他的名字，把略带好奇的目光落在跟随其后的Charles身上。  
大家穿得很随意，Erik穿了件皮夹克，有点冷面杀手的派头，稳定地扶着Charles的后腰。Charles换上了花呢西装，把配枪毫无痕迹地别在身侧，打量着陌生的人群。据Erik介绍这里平日被一个波兰剧团租下用来排练，女老板慷慨地把这里在空闲时间开放给他们，一周一次。门口放一个不透明的黑陶罐，所有参加集会的人都可以按照自己的意愿投一点钱进去，作为当晚供应咖啡的开销，结余则支付给剧团作为租金。Erik投了张纸币进去，Charles也紧随其后添上一张大额面钞。  
当一个西班牙裔男子热情地给了Erik一个拥抱，并用口音明显的英语询问Charles的身份时，Erik终于说出了准备已久的台词：“这是Charles。我们在约会，他想过来看看。Charles，这是Janos，研究流体力学。”  
“哇。那可真是……恭喜你，老兄。”Janos一拍Erik的肩膀，转身和Charles握手，“很高兴你能来。”  
“也很高兴认识你，Janos。”

今天上台发言的主讲人是个妆画得很浓的巧克力肤色美人，月牙形的金属项链在胸前映着暖黄的灯光，笑起来牙齿洁白。  
Erik早已把Charles拉到了一个不起眼的角落，这个绝佳位置可以把在场所有人尽收眼底，同时又难以被人察觉。就算有其他人看到也只会以为他们在低诉爱语。  
用排除法先排除Erik认识的人，再在剩下的人中遴选出符合条件的嫌疑人。“希望他今天会出现。”Charles拉着Erik的胳膊附在他耳边轻声说，眼里燃起另一种火光，机敏而愤怒的火焰。  
Erik微微点头。最终他们商定的人选有五个，不算太少。接下来他们发生了轻微的争执，Erik认为他应该主动出击，既然在原本的时间线中黑王对他产生了强烈的兴趣。而Charles以太危险为由将其否决，提出应该等待黑王先行动。  
他们压低了声音争吵，一道莫名熟悉又阴沉的目光从人群之中向他们袭来，令Charles脊背生出寒意。  
“闭嘴。”Charles拉着Erik的小臂迫使他微微倾身，“你看那里，是不是有人在看我们？”  
Erik向示意的方向看去，目光交汇的一刹那脑中警铃大作。出自他们的五个人选之一，像一条鳞片冰凉又湿滑的毒蛇看着猎物。  
“我觉得就是他。”

后来发生的事情在Charles上交的报告得到了极为详细的叙述。总之就是此人上前和Erik攀谈，邀约他去某个酒吧喝一杯。Erik欣然同意，和此人走到一辆微型客车前时遭到突然袭击，早有准备的Erik和他发生了搏斗，尾随其后的Charles赶来举枪加入战局，直到警车来把他们都带走。  
那辆微型客车和他所住的公寓里发现了一些相当可疑的罪证，接着是漫长的取证调查审讯指控过程。  
Sebastian Shaw，黑王的真名，最终以两起证据确凿的一级谋杀被定罪，剩下的两起均被判证据不足。尽管所有人都心知肚明他犯下的绝不止这些，血液鉴定的结果显示至少有另外三人的血液，均因为失踪被当地警方记录在案。但Shaw始终不发一语，警方也一直未能找到他们的尸体。  
但无论怎么说他也要在监狱里待上一辈子了。

尾声  
经历过那个跌宕起伏的夜晚后他们正式开始了约会，补上之前缺失的标准流程。尽管因为Charles还在为Shaw的案件忙碌，又是一工作起来就作息紊乱的风格，Erik有时会在下班后顺便把他捞回家，不因为休息过少摄入酒精过多殉职在岗位上。

刚开始的时候Charles始终难以消除内心的不安，他无法说服自己Erik对他的感情不是吊桥效应的产物。现在的Erik和他自己都没有经历过那样可怕的局面，而自己几乎可以说是强行闯入了Erik的生活中，强迫他接受一个陌生人。Erik会在有一天看清真相离他而去吗？  
一次Charles在晚餐的餐厅多喝了一杯马提尼，到家后终于吐露了这些思绪，而Erik当时用温热的毛巾给他擦脸，握着他的手表情平静：“我觉得你就是那个人了。但我们可以不用着急，一步一步来。就和你之前一样，不用觉得我太特殊。”“可你就是特殊的。”Charles没什么力气地反驳，像软绵绵的树袋熊一样抱着他脖颈不放。

一周后Charles咬着叉子吃着Erik做的意大利面得寸进尺地发表意见：“我觉得还是那时的你要贴心一点。”  
“因为我那时不需要工作，每天唯一能干的事就是陪你聊天。你想再体验一次吗？”Erik对着自己的太阳穴比了个开枪的动作，Charles忍不住笑起来。

他们后知后觉地意识到那个夜晚之后来自未来的Erik就从网络上消失了，从此再也没有出现过。除了那些聊天记录，没有人能证实这是不是一场荒唐的梦境，而这也成为了他们之间永远被封存在半透明的琥珀中的秘密。

尽管Erik在带着Charles去见他妈妈的时候还是采用了酒吧偶遇那套天衣无缝的说辞。

End

Nemo即拉丁语中no one


End file.
